The Mistletoe
by Fanny chan
Summary: Maybe it’s too early for Christmas but what the heck? Change and ammended and TE! Summary inside!


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakur  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo: Why didn't you let me read the script!! What's on it?   
Fanny chan: *whistles innocently* Nothing except…that's a secret…*smirks evilly*

  
********************  
  
Summary of this story: Maybe it's too early for Christmas but what the heck? My fav couplings. Eriol and Tomoyo have not met yet and Tomoyo and Sakura are step sisters coz' Sakura's father and Tomoyo's mother had married each other (Just came out of my wild imagination).  
********************

The Mistletoe  
by Fanny chan

"So how do I look?" Sakura asked the person seated at the other end of the room who was fixing her hair.

After a while of struggling, Tomoyo finally managed to get a great look. Her hair was blown and curled slightly, in other words, she looks ravishing. Her hair hung in curls around her shoulders. She looked up revealling sparkling violet eyes. 

"You look wonderful!" Tomoyo expression turned evil. "Wonder who it is for…maybe Li-kun?" Tomoyo said teasingly.

Sakura whole face went alight. "Well, it is. You're just jealous coz' you don't have a boyfriend!" Tomoyo became embarrassed. "It's not that!" 

"Whatever! Anyway," Sakura replied, lifting up a camcorder. "I'll bring this just in case." Tomoyo eyes went big.

"I was the one who suppose to be recording you! Not the other way around!" Tomoyo said, bewildered. "Well it is now. Syao-chan and I have made arrangments for something. Too bad it's a secret." Sakura teased, sticking out her tongue. Tomoyo pouted cutely.

"Not another match making." Tomoyo complained. "I'd rather spend time taping you than…" "Hey it's time you get yourself a boyfriend." Sakura cut Tomoyo off. Sakura glanced at the plain dress Tomoyo was wearing. "That dress will not do!" With that Sakura pushed Tomoyo into her walk-in closet.

After a while, Tomoyo emerged wearing a sliver, off the shoulder dress. With matching shoes and long slits in the dress, any guy will die just to have a dance with her, with exceptions from Syaoran of course.

"Well, shall we go down now?"Sakura asked. The Christmas party was held in a large hall in the Daidouji's mansion. Tomoyo looked uncomfortably at her dress. "Aren't the slits a little too high?" Sakura sighed and dragged Tomoyo down the stairs.

*****

Everyone downstairs was dancing on the large dance floor of the hall. As Sakura and Tomoyo emerged their room, all eyes were on them as the gracefully glided towards the hall, where all were staring at them awe-struck. As the descended the last step, guys swamped around them. Syaoran emerged from nowhere and tugging on Sakura's hand, he announced to the crowd of gentlemen. "Sorry, but this girl is mine." Groans could be heard, but Syaoran quickly made up for it. "However, this woman here, Tomoyo Daidouji, is available."

Cheers could be heard by all those men without girlfriends and they swamped her. "I'm going to kill you, Sakura and Syaoran" she said as she see the two lovebirds walk away, smirking evilly at her.

Sakura held a camcorder in her hand, taping this interesting moment.

At that moment, admist the male asking for a dance, a hand tapped her gently on the shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a smiling man. She found a strange longing for him but merely shrugged it away. Tints of pink stained her cheeks.

"May I have this dance?" Tomoyo nodded shyly. The other gentlemen glared enviously at the strange man and left defeatedly.

They started in a slow waltz as the music started. "Who are you? A friend of Syaoran I guess," Tomoyo questioned as they spun around. Surprised, the smiling man opened his eyes wide, showing his deep blue eyes.

"How did you know, Daidouji-san?" the man questioned.

"Call me Tomoyo, erm…"

"Eriol Hiragizawa. Call me Eriol."

"Okay, Eriol. Syaoran asked you to dance with me right?" Tomoyo asked patiently. 

Sakura and Syaoran made a great couple, however, they always use the same technique. Find man = tell man to ask me for a dance = see what happens.

"Yeah, he did. I'm glad that you accepted it though. Who wouldn't want to dance with a lady as gorgeous as you…" Eriol asked teasingly.

"Oh great, another man just interested in your figure Daidouji, I wonder how my plants are…" Tomoyo said to herself.

"…and by the way you move, I can tell you are very graceful and you have a secret garden in a secret door in your room."

Tomoyo just nodded until his words finally sinked in. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Tomoyo whispered loudly, looking at him in the eye. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Syaoran told you right? Wait a minute, even Sakura doesn't know it so Syaoran definitely don't know it so that means, you can read minds?"

Eriol eyes twinkled mischieviously. "Yes…if you are wondering, I know magic, just like your friends over there," he said pointing at Sakura and Syaoran kissing under a mistletoe.

"However, I'm psyhic too but I can only read minds when the person is very, very, very near me, example you, and I don't only like you for you figure, but for your personality. Oh and I only heard you wondering about your plants, the rest was just plain guessing," Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo smiled along. His smile was contagious. They went to take a breather. As they sat down, they talked about their lives. Finally, it was time to go back. As the couple stood up, they heard Sakura calling from the second floor.

"Whoo hoo! You lovebirds down there, look up!" They both looked up and they gasped at what they saw.

A mistletoe was dangling above their heads, held by Syaoran.

Eriol looked shyly at Tomoyo, who was frozen with shock. "May I?"

Tomoyo recovered and nodded slightly, blushing like mad. With that, Eriol swept her into a loving kiss. "I like you, even though I met you only tonight, I really like you." Tomoyo prepared her little confession. It lasted for around five minutes before they came apart to catch their breath.

Eriol leaned over and whispered into Tomoyo's ear. "You know I heard what you thought, and I feel the same way."

Tomoyo blushed.

And they leaned in close for another kiss.

******

Yeah! Completed it!! Review~! ~! ~! Onegai! Maybe I'll try to do a Titanic story. Should I do the story? Give comments!


End file.
